The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In order to provide test coverage for web services or applications, different testing tools are typically utilized for different web service protocols, as well as different data types. For example, one test tool might be used to test a simple object access protocol (SOAP) based web service, while a different test tool is used to test a representational state transfer (REST) based web service. Thus, performing a full testing of various web service protocols and data types may require working with different test tools from different vendors, making it more difficult to test web services across a wide variety of web environments.